Birth of the Species
by UMMX
Summary: I was bored and Tried a DemonNaruto Story that Infamous Man posted. I have no idea if it good or not. Just did it for FUN. MA Adult Only 18
1. Chapter 1

**Birth of Species **

Konoha, the once most strongest Shinobi village of all the Elemental Nations the place where prodigies were born. Throughout history, Hashirama Senju, Uchiha Madara, Tobirama Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Sakumo, Uchiha Itachi. These but, were a few that were born inside Konoha bred for greatness or historical changes. They had won throughout all _three_ shinobi wars and came out on top.

It was now nothing but, a smoldering crater leaving only the village wall still standing with even it still cracking and falling apart. The once Hokage monument cracked by the massive explosion which destroyed Konoha's very foundations. Truly what happened to Konoha was like seeing Kami smiting it away with but a swipe of her hand. It was truly a horrible sight...

Or maybe a blessing?

Shinobi and civilian alike from Konoha was on the outside of the barrier getting treated by some of the surviving Medic-nin. Hyuuga's were flaring their Byakugan staring down at the middle of the crater in a sense of nervousness. Among these people was a kunoichi with pink hair by the name of Haruno Sakura, Chunin of Konohagakure and teammate of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto formerly known as Squad 7.

Another person was, a very important person to the one fighting down there. It was a woman in her early forties but, looked to be in her early twenties. She had long striking midnight blue hair with two bangs framing her face she had pale porcelain skin and a heart-shaped face. She had coal black eyes that were filled with worry at the scene before her. She wore Jounin shinobi attire with two shuriken and kunai pouches on her hips. The Uchiha clan crest was on the back of her Jounin flak jacket.

This woman was Uchiha Mikoto, Jounin of Konohagakure, survivor of the Uchiha Clan massacre and Mother to Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

In the crater below was three figures one standing up above the two downed figures. This figure was a male with spiky orange hair with deathly pale skin piercings all in his face. His eyes showed the legendary doujutsu, The _Rinnegan_, the very doujutsu said to have been wielded by the Rikudo Sennin himself. The man was wearing a full body-covering robe with red cloud embedded in with a white outline on each one. Black being the main color of said cloak.

This man was in reality Uzumaki Nagato using the dead body of his best friend Yahiko as a puppet to do his fighting.

The next person was a female; she was on the ground bleeding at the mouth her dark porcelain bown skin show signs of injuries and broken leg. Her hair was a deep midnight Orange long as can be reaching her beyond her feet going almost to the ground. The only reason why they where not long where for the three top braids at the back of her head with two bangs framing her face.

Her eyes were of a light shade of teal she had dark pupils that show off her seal knowledge. She even in her injuries had the body other women would die for but, any of those that touch it would lose a arm and maybe a ball or two. she covered her upper body with a none sleeved jacket the middle part of the jacket being a light shade of purple. Under the jacket was a dark purple almost blue shirt that show off her nice boobs. She wore tight blue/purple shinobi sweat pants snuggling to her long slender legs and wide hips she also wore blue shinobi boots. Beside her arm dark arm was a long sword know as Mesasura her hands was cover in long snow gloves.

This Goddess made flesh was, Fumma Sasame, heiress to the Fumma clan, jonin of Konohagakure and one of Naruto Uzumaki secret lover and sexy jutsu/ funnijutsu master.

The last person though was the one that got the most attention; he had spiky golden hair with a black Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead with the end flowing to his back. His skin was a surprising tan and, his azure blue eyes glared dangerously at the Nagato/Yahiko. His face was a bit angular with a little baby fat still lingering here and there. His eyes were round but, also 3 whisker marks of both sides of his cheeks. He was wearing a orange long sleeved jacket with black stripes going down the sleeves and it being somewhat a main color in the middle of the jacket. Under this was a black t-shirt and mesh armor; his lower body was orange shinobi pants ending at the calf, he had medical tape wrapped around his left leg and a kunai pouch on his right hip.

Over all this was a large-sized crimson colored trench coat with black flames dancing around the bottom of the coat. This young teen was Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure, Second _Gama-sanin_ and student of, Kakashi Hatake, and Jiraya of the Legendary Sanin. He was also the Jinchuuriki of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune._

But, his eyes were glaring hatefully at Pein's form. He was pinned to the ground immobilized by chakra receivers.

''Leave her alone!'' naruto shouted his anger showing on his face, Pein gave him a non-nonchalant glance before looking down at Sasame's form before another chakra receiver popped out of his sleeve.

''I see, she would be the trigger...'' he muttered as Naruto's eyes widened further when he saw Sasame smile despite the blood coming out of her mouth it was almost angelic. Mouthing a few words, Naruto's eyes widened to monumental proportions.

_'I love you naruto-kun...now...and forever...'_

**SCHLICK!**

''This is exactly how...my parents were killed...by Konoha's shinobi...'' Naruto's eyes quickly became complete crimson as they shifted uncontrollably as did the rest of his body. It trembled with red and somehow _black_ energy oozing out of him. Pein raised an eyebrow at this development.

_'What is this? I was assured that would trigger the boy, and what is that black energy its not chakra its too...calm...Chakra is wild and chaotic needed to be calmed down. This isn't chakra its...something else...hm'_

**Mindscape of Naruto**

Giant crimson slitted eyes snapped open as it felt the sudden influx of energy coming from her container and if one could see clearly they'd see a vulpine _grin_ stretch the Kyuubi's face.

**''Ah, its broken huh? Hehe Shinigami-sama's fail-safe has unlocked...now I wonder Naruto-kun or should I call you Ran-Ran-kun...what will you do with the power of Shinigami-sama's most powerful soldier. The one that was as strong as he is...''** with that the giant Kyuubi's form glowed white before it started to shift into a more human form...

Or a more _female_...form...

**Konohagakure-Crater**

Pein watched his Rinnegan eyes wide in shock the energies from the giant tornado was unlike anything he had ever felt! It was making even the power of the past biju pale in comparison. Even Kyuubi's own would have been nothing but, an ant to this...

That's when he saw a outline of a figure inside the tornado of energy but, he could already tell even from the extremely hard vision that...

This wasn't a human...

**Inside the Reitsu Tornado:**

Inside this swirling typhoon of crimson black streaked Reitsu was Naruto's body standing straight up the chakra receivers all but, shattered and turned to dust by the energies around him. His eyes were closed and his arms were down at his sides.

Power...

Power...is what he felt...

_Unimaginable _power...power that he needed...

Power to protect...

Power to protect...

Power to protect...

And

Power to destroy...

Power to destroy...

Power to destroy...

And finally

To have anything he want...

To have anything he want...

To have anything he want...

**''Sasame...I no we will...have it all!''** was the few words strained out of naruto's mouth before his eyes snapped open showing black eyes where the white is supposed to be and his once azure blue eyes now a golden amber...

**''ROOOOAAAAAAARRRR!''**

**BOOM!**

The Reitsu all but, _stopped _before it circled back down into Naruto's form going right _into _him. Naruto's body then started to change his skin started to pale, as his muscles grew more noticeable. His trench coat along with his jacket and shirt and mesh armor all but, ripped under the stretching of his muscles growing. His pant legs tore too showing his pale white legs and the blood red _furs _at his ankles. Pain didn't know why but he blush as he notice Naruto cock piece shatter to piece and his manhood popout giving Pain a hard-on. He quickly shock the image form his mind, but it keep coming back. Finally a white _liquid_ gathered over Naruto's face showing the half mask of a bone-like structure and a curved horn its eye sockets dark as night before a red glow faintly flared. Behind him A long white tail with black strips going form the trip of the tail going to back of his butt.

**''RAAAAAWWWWRRR!''**

Pein including everyone around the crater heard this yell and some were shaking terribly from the demonic sound within. It felt so demonic, so gut wrenching horrifying...

So _Hollow_...

When the Reitsu all but, swirled around the epic center of this spinning energy was coated from head to toe with this energy. When it fully latched onto the figures body it seemed to seep into his body. Showing what was underneath...

Gasps were heard throughout the outside of the crater. Many were horrified or just plain terrified at what they were seeing. It was like they were looking at the devil itself. The power flowing around this being was so _enormous_ that it made those that fought in the Kyuubi attack see the HUGE difference in power coming from this being and Kyuubi.

This beings power outmatched Kyuubi's by _leaps...and bounds..._

Pein himself was looking in slight shock and a little bit of awe. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, was...changed into...something...he didn't know what...but, it was...

_Monstrous..._

Before standing before him was a tall lean body. He stood at 7'1 foot. His skin pale white, his clothing all but, torn or destroyed from the sudden transformation. His wrists and ankles had red tuffs of fur flailing about in the wind. His golden long hair flowed in the wind it flailed about whipping wildly. The most astonishing yet terrifying thing though was the mask...

It was like a bone-structured mask with two crimson lines streaking down the eye sockets The dark eye sockets showed not a single color only the pitch-black darkness... Pain narrowed his eyes at this _problem_ he never did expect something like this. Even Madara wouldn't have expected something like this... ''Uzumaki Naruto...'' the figure showed no signs of reacting to the name its face still looking down at the ground. Shifting his gaze to see the being staring at Sasame's bleeding body he spoke, ''I see...maybe this will shake you...''' with that Pein drew another chakra receiver only to hear something that shook him to his very core.

"**I will have it all And You will die!''** was the guttural voice from the strange masked figure. And with a simple flick of his fingers a weapon appeared in his hands. Pein's eye widened upon the sight of the weapon. This weapon was something that he didn't like one bit the weapon may have look like it came out of nowhere but in realited it came form out of Naruto arm. The blade was white like the rest of his body and was dripping with black blood. Its blade was of the purest of obsidian Raising an eyebrow Pein spoke,''Who are you...'' only for the to flick his katana wielding right hand to his right. Right then to Pein's shock, the ground exploded making a small upheaval of rock and dirt. The minor shockwave blowing him back.

''Who...are you!'' he shouted once more

**''GRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR!''** it roared as red energy outlined this figure the air itself distorted around him. Pein brought his arm up from the shockwaves from the roar itself all the while his Rinnegan eyes were wide in shock.

_'What is...happening?'_

And before he knew it he was sent _flying_ through the air via by Naruto swinging his arm the obsidian colored Sword batting him away cutting away at his body. ''Agh!'' Pein grunted as his back crushed through the Konoha wall and crashing through the trees. His Rinnegan eyes reflecting pain yet shock as the _being_ that sent him flying was staring right at him with empty eyes.

This new..._Naruto _disappeared in a blink following after his enemy leaving nothing but, a destroyed Konoha and the one that triggered his transformation... _''Naruto-kun...yes complete your destiny awaken your blood and become god of the new world''_ was the silent gentle words that left one Hinata Hyuuga's mouth the words flowing away in the wind as crashes and explosions rocked the Konoha forest.

**BOOM!**

Another explosion rocked the forest making the surviving Konoha shinobi and civilians tremble as the battle carried on. Many couldn't believe what they just saw, Uzumaki Naruto was fighting on equal footing with the very person that _destroyed_ Konoha in _one_ attack. The many civilians that have hated Naruto since his childhood were even more pressed at thinking Naruto was a demon after seeing him transform.

''By kami, Naruto-kun what...happened to you...'' Mikoto uttered her fully mature sharingan blazing she had seen his power output and a brief glance at his transformation and to say she was shocked was an understatement. She was trembling greatly under his pressure of power. It was like nothing she had ever felt before it made what she felt during the Kyuubi attack pale in comparison.

What nobody knew though was that Uzumaki Naruto was a good friend to Uchiha matriarch. He'd first met her when he was but, a child and that was after he was running away from a mob of civilians and shinobi trying to kill him. He'd run into the Uchiha clan district by mistake and, ended up at the Clan head's home. He hid away in the trees only a few hours later to come out when he heard soft crying.

It was she, Uchiha Mikoto that had cried that day. She had been heart broken when she found out Fugaku had been cheating on her with another Uchiha woman. He had been doing so for so many years now even after her second child Sasuke was born he'd been doing so. It was only worse that Fugaku would outright deny such claims before abusing her on that same night to shut her up. Itachi her first child and one she cared more about then her second child Sasuke since he was growing to be more like Fugaku everyday.

Itachi was able to fend off Fugaku more by asking for more training which in-turn was turning him into an emotional tool for Fugaku or the Hokage to use...

Naruto found her crying to herself, hugging her knees as she sat upon the porch of her house. Now the being curious child yet analyzing one knew the _pretty_ woman in front of him was in some kind of pain. So on that day naruto met Mikoto Uchiha but, also became the soul person Mikoto clung to since he had promised on that day to help her any and all ways he could even if he had to sell his soul to the devil himself.

Since then in secret Mikoto would talk with Naruto when he could come over by sneaking around the district to come to her. He'd talk with her about her troubles and he would always find a way to help her with them. Heck, when no one else was home he would help her with cleaning the house a bit. She would help feed him when he didn't couldn't get anything cause of the vendors wouldn't sell him anything and if they did it was pure rotten or from the trash cans.

In fact if it weren't for Naruto, she wouldn't be alive at the moment. Since Itachi had just killed Fugaku and was about to kill her Naruto jumped in front of her taking the swing before tackling her first born through the wall his face enraged in anger and fury. The likes of which she had never seen but it warmed her heart when he told Itachi he would fight to the death to protect her!

Ever since the proclamation Itachi let her life after giving Naruto his word he'd let her live but, also to keep his eye on his little brother and to keep his mother safe. That's why Naruto befriended Sasuke after wards...to keep his eye on him keeping his word to Itachi.

Since that day he had done his very best to console her and help her each passing day. Even with all the hate and scorn he got from his village he was there to help her when she needed it the most. That was also the day Mikoto promised herself she would help Naruto with anything he needed after everything he had done for her and still does.

''Please...be alright… Naruto-kun...please be okay..._please!''_ she prayed as more explosions echoed around the forests of Hi no Kuni. Her words silenced under the sounds of battle happening before her.

A Hyuuga nearby activated his Byakugan and shouted, ''Hinata-sama!'' Mikoto snapped her head to the Hyuuga and spoke. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Hinata-chan?'' to which the Hyuuga just nodded.

''Yes. It would seem she tried to help Naruto and thus getting attacked as well...I'm guessing this is what triggered naruto-san...to transform...'' he said quietly while Mikoto jumped up from the ground and shouted at some unoccupied medics. Yes Hinata was attack but she wasn't attack by Pain she was attack by Naruto for being a traitor to the village he loves to watch women bath in the hot springs.

''Come on we need to get Hinata Hyuuga out of there its dangerous right now!'' to which they nodded and followed after Mikoto as the sounds of fighting got louder each step they took to get to Hinata. Hanabi herself heard what happened to her sister had a worry look come into her eyes for not only her Onii-chan but, naruto a person she saw as a big brother when he came to the Hyuuga compound a few times.

_'Onii-sama...Naruto-nii-san...please be ok...'_

**With Naruto and Pein**

Fear, this was the feeling Pein felt, as he panted inside the destroyed Hi no Kuni forests. His used to be cloaked form was now in tatters and multiple gashes along his chest and arms. His Rinnegan eyes were wide in pure _terror_. The fight with this transformed Jinchuuriki was going out of control. It was like the masked Uzumaki just kept getting stronger...and faster...

His eyes widened before jumping to the right good thing to before

colored blade slammed into the ground piercing it like butter make a medium sized trench. He put out his hand and spoke,

_''Shinra Tensei! (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)''_ a invisible force pushed from shooting right at Naruto's masked pale white form. But to Pein's growing horror, the being just walked...

_Right through it..._

_'By kami...what is he?'_

he growled out before he swung his katana it flaming up with black crimson streaked energy. Pein's eyes widened before he jumped back as a giant crescent shot off the blade before hurtling towards him at blinding speed levels.

''Shit!'' he spoke before dodged to the left only to feel something press against the side of his face. It was like time slowed down his eyes looked to the left slowly only to see the pale white hand and pale white arm and the demonic looking mask facing him. That's all he saw before his sight turned black. Naruto slammed Pein's face through the ground skidding through the forest uprooting trees and destroying the ground.

His masked face was glaring at him before he slammed his katana onto his form...

**BOOM!**

A giant pillar of rock and dirt shot into the sky passing over the Hokage monuments own size. Everyone saw the giant pillar as the ground trembled once more were wide eyed in disbelieve or some were just praying to Kami that this was just a nightmare.

Out of the giant pillar of smoke came the speeding and bleeding missile of Pein's body slamming through the forest and into a cliff side. He didn't get a break before Naruto's form appeared beside him his long golden hair whipping wildly in the fast speeding winds. Pein only got to look at him before he swung his sword once more.

**BOOM!**

The whole cliff side blew up completely with Pein's battered body shooting out a giant gash across his stomach his face showed great pain. Only for a white hand to clasp onto it once more before Naruto's white hand heaved him back towards Konoha making Pein's body fly like a speeding missile crashing through trees on the way.

Naruto followed him as well, not seeing the two pair of curious eyes watching the battle before they two disappeared...

**Konohagakure-Crater**

Team Gai had just arrived to see Hinata's bleeding form with Uchiha Mikoto along with a few medics healing her. Tenten was by her side trying to help the medics as best she could while Neji had his Byakugan activated searching for the enemy. His stern expression though turned to shock before he shouted,

''MOVE!'' he said before pulling Hinata's form and jumping out of the way they did the same. Right then Pein's battered, beaten, bloody body shot out of the forest and slammed right into where Hinata was just at a second ago. Mikoto and the medics looked shocked at seeing the one person that destroyed all of Konoha in such a state only for that shock to turn into horror or in Mikoto's case worry.

For Naruto appeared a second later right beside Pein's body his obsidian blade lowered to the ground. When they all got a good look at him some of the women including Tenten blushes at seeing his muscled body his chest full out in view. Every women there look down at the same blushing as each women want a piece of his white stick. But each women eye widen as they saw Naruto balls get small and small until they where gone. Each women wonder what it meant , but before they could get the idea to speak a wet hole appear where his balls were and each women knew what it was. It seem the men where too scared to notice it, but every women in the area did and all but one Hyuga like it. His dick also seem to change as it got longer and each women wonder how they can see it and no one else could.

The mask though made many tense while tears started to swell up not only in Mikoto's eyes but, in Hinata's own. They knew who this being was and they were worried not for themselves but, for the being itself. Hinata because she want it kids and to keep everyone away form Naruto. ''N-nar-'' Hinata stuttered only for the being to grasp Pein's head before lifting him up his feet dangling off the ground his right Rinnegan eye closed due to the blood pouring down and his left eye barely open. Naruto's masked face moved to Hinata's direction his empty black socket eyes boring into her wide indigo ones.

**''I...kill...you...you traitor''** the guttural voice spoke where the confused eyes glanced to Hinata. Mikoto wonder what was going on though her head, and then it hit her and it tore her heart out to know her friend was betrayed and threw away everything and turned into what he was now. To save Us all she understood, the girl finally went crazy and confessed her love to Naruto which for some reason he reject making her heart turn evil. Mikoto promise herself that she would not let Naruto fall to the dark side, but was she too late.

''What...are...you...?'' Pein managed to get out only for Naruto to grasp his skull tighter eliciting a grunt of pain. Before anyone knew what naruto was doing he heaved Pein's body to where the front gates of Konoha used to be moved his mask to his enemies direction. Pain smile as he watch Naruto as he had his real body moving away as he speaks to Konan hopeful they will get away.

Then to everyone's amazement, red energy started to circulate in his hand forming a crimson sphere of Reitsu. Then in a flash, a _giant_ red beam shot off toward the battered body of Pein. His eyes widened in horror as the attack came at him like a rocket. The attack _melted_ the ground and made the surrounding trees _combust_ into flames. Many watched as the attacked shot from Naruto's horns to Pein's body; Pein himself watched as his Rinnegan eyes gained a flicker of another emotion.

_'Maybe...I was wrong...'_

**BOOM!**

A cataclysmic explosion erupted from the village gates destroying what was left of Konoha; the ball of flame and crimson Reitsu formed so high in the sky and destroying the ground it was touching. Shockwaves all but, uprooted trees sending them flying where ever in Hi no Kuni. The village itself trembled and shook under the shockwaves. The Hokage monument itself cracked and some of the mountain fell before the mighty eruption.

Many of the populace civilian or shinobi stood or sat in disbelieve or another emotion that rose back up that had been quelled down since the Kyuubi attack.

_Fear_

Fear, for Naruto thinking he was going to destroy what was left of their home. The attack itself, the explosion he made all the attack from the Kyuubi look pathetic in comparison.

''B-b-by kami...h-h-he's… a...'' Ebisu stuttered only to be silenced when Mikoto glared at him with anger filled sharingan eyes.

_''You say one word...and I'll gut you like the pathetic fool you are! Naruto-kun is not! What you think he is!''_

Hinata, looked upon the form of what used to be Naruto, the person she loved the most with every fiber of her being. The man she confessed to, the one whom attack Sasame for trying to in her way and letting Pain take the credit for it.

It changed him into what he was now...even with her Byakugan active she couldn't see a shred of chakra in him no more...it was something different...

Something... _Deathly_

It brought tears to her eyes knowing, Naruto threw away his humanity to turn into what he was now...all so he could protect _**her...**_

He became what Konoha saw him as for years...

A _Monster..._

She didn't care though she loved him, no matter what but, before she could utter a word. Naruto's masked head snapped up before disappearing...

With Hinata's hand out stretched to grasp his arm as her indigo eyes swelled up into tears when his body disappeared from her grasp...

Hanabi look at her sister and knew something was wrong and decide to ask. "Hinata why did he call you a Tatior what did you do?" Hinata look at her sister and said nothing but Mikoto decide to speak up. "How did you get her so fast Hinata? I though you where out on a mission?" Hinata eyes turn cold and ice and look at the Bitch that was friends with Naruto. But a voice spoke for her "Hinata is a tartior she help the leader get into the village so she could have him all to herself." Hinata look up to see the teal eyes of Sasame Fumma looking at her." Everyone was shock but what did it mean... "Sorry Hanabi but this is all because she know Naruto like me and has for a long time even; now she hates me for it." Everyone look at Hinata and they all Notice the black marks on Hinata body "NARUTO WILL BE MINDS!"

Those where the last words she spoke as Tenten and Mikoto both at the same-time beheaded her for trying to brake Naruto heart.

**Nagato's Hideout**

A dual pair of Rinnegan eyes widened in shock in the dimly lit room, as another pair of beautiful golden amber eyes looked on in worry.

''He's coming...''

''Nagato we need to leave befo-''

''No... he's here..''

And here he came, Naruto's pale form appearing in the shadowed tree of Nagato's hideout, His hair laying upon his bareback. The obsidian blade held firm in his right hand the mask looking at them indifferently. The black crimson streaked Reitsu leaking from his body like a Tsunami making the two before him barely breath or in the skinny redheads case cough up blood.

''You...you've finally arrived...'' came the voice of Nagato his eyes staring weakly at the imposing body of the once thought now questionable body of Uzumaki Naruto, his enemy and fellow...student under Jiraiya's teachings...

**''WHY...''** the words left Naruto's masked mouth, Nagato lowered his head knowing he was indirectly responsible for it.

''I see now...'' was the muttered words of Nagato as Naruto' form took a step forward. Konan acted quickly and jumped right in front of Nagato her eyes glaring dangerously at Naruto, ready to fight for her last living friend.

''I will not let you kill Nagato!''

Naruto's masked face tilted to the right as he stopped once more, he seemed to be in thought or was it; _confusion_ that this woman was defending a madman? A man, which would throw the entire Elemental Nations into chaos...

For a limited _peace?_

Or was it that the pleading look Naruto saw in her eyes tell him something? The woman body in Naruto's eyes took a more familiar form before it turned into a person that made his instincts take a halt.

It was a woman with vibrant maroon hair her skin porcelain from which _glowed_ in his eyes. Her body was that of a _Goddess_ it would make any man or female, straight, gay or lesbian all go rigid before dyeing of a nosebleed. Her left arm was carrying a clothed bundle while her other was outstretched, her violet eyes filled with pleading and a little anger.

Konan's voice seemed to change little by little as this other..._Goddesses_ voice came into play...

_'No...don't take him away from me!...He and Naruki are all I have left!'_

**''Argh...''** Naruto's pale hand shot up to his head as the woman's appearance dissipated within his mind once more showing the pleading eyes of Konan her form in front of Nagato's own.

Nagato filled with madness shouted,

''OUT OF MY WAY KONAN! He needs to die for PEACE!'' with that and to the shock and betrayal of Konan. Nagato shot multiple chakra receivers from his pod too many to count. Her golden amber eyes filled with horror and betrayal. Naruto's own empty black socket eyes glowed faintly red before his instincts roared back to life!

No way of defending herself, Konan closed her eyes pulled up her arms awaiting the inevitable.

**CLANG!**

Only to hear the multiple sounding clangs of metal hitting metal against each other? Opening her eyes slowly her eyes looked at the ground to see the chakra receivers all but, hitting the ground like before that's when she saw the pale legs and clawed feet. Looking up ever so slowly she saw the imposing figure of Naruto his back against her as the chakra metal receivers all but, fell against him like rocks to a steel vault door.

It was like he was _protecting her_ from her ex-friends betrayal but, why?

Wasn't she the enemy?

**''You...I...protect...also...''** was the guttural voice of her savior was all she got from him. Turning her gaze at her crazed madness induced Rinnegan eyes she spoke her eyes swelling up in tears filled with betrayal and sorrow.

''Why...why Nagato! Why betray me!'' only to get the response of Nagato coughing up more blood his eyes glaring hatefully at the two of them.

''Peace...Konan...peace...is...all...that matters...to me...and I'll do...anything...to gain it!'' Hearing enough, Konan broke down her emotional gates broke down after hearing this. Nagato...had finally lost his mind...

Seeing and hearing her cry made something within Naruto's mind snap, not only did this _fool_ hurt Hinata...

He made this..._angel_ before him..._cry?_

With that, Naruto's masked form erupted in black crimson streaked Reitsu the ground before him cratering and tearing apart. Konan felt the sudden release of Naruto's energy but, didn't feel any malice of offensive intent against her...

Strangely enough it was a more _protective_ and _warm_ feeling fell upon her like a blanket that soothed all her worries away. She had never in her life felt like this before; looking up she found the tall body of Uzumaki Naruto, his right hand gripping his obsidian blade in a vice-like grip. His left hand trembling in what seemed like...

_Anger?..._

Nagato though felt the full brunt of the energy Naruto let off and right now he felt like nothing more then a small baby spider to a 200ft Tsunami! He coughed and puked blood as his body shook in fear as the energy pushed on him.

**''You...die...''** with that Naruto disappeared before appearing in front of Nagato's own form his left hand implanted onto Nagato's face. Before anyone knew it, Nagato was _thrown_ backwards breaking through the paper made tree and through the trees. The pod he was in completely destroyed, Naruto's body shifting his gaze to the shocked yet still hurtful eyes of Konan. Walking slowly to her, Konan closed her eyes only to feel something on her face...

Opening her eyes she saw Naruto's pale yet _warm _and _gentle _hand caressing her cheek. It made her felt so protected at his touch yet he was the enemy...

Wasn't he?

"**Tell me your story..."** Naruto grabs onto Konan and set her on his lap letting his penis stick out between her legs giving Konan a great smile on her face as she told Naruto everything about her and why this happen. Naruto at the same time told her about him even if it was broken into pieces.

After finishing her story Naruto tail appear in front of Konan face and as was about to speak it went into her mouth. Konan didn't understand at first but his voice said it all "Kiss..." Konan smile as she use her mouth on his tail. It wasn't longer enough for her, but they both had things to do. As she pull it out her mouth she kiss his mask and got off him. They both knew it was time to go.

**''He...will...hurt...you...no longer...just like...Sasame...''**with that he let go of her face before disappearing in the wind chasing after his enemy. Only he never saw the flustered and blushing woman he left behind in his wake, her hand on her cheek where his hand was and a small smile on her face. Her eyes closed slowly,

_'Uzumaki...Naruto...Thank you...'_

With that she too disappeared with a firm determined look in her eyes...

After Naruto's disappearance, many started to gather around the crater thinking they were safe for the moment. With these many people were Yamato and Haruno Sakura and Sai. Around them was the Rookie 12 with only Sasuke absent. Many civilian and shinobi alike were looking intently into the forest awaiting for what would happen next while some were just plain terrified.

Hinata was sitting on the ground headless being pissed on by a few medic-nin with her little sister Hanabi beside her kicking her dead corpes comforting herself the best she could. Mikoto was standing in front of Hinata head protectively her sharingan ablaze for a single enemy to come toward Hinata she would be there to protect her corpes. Hinata's own father, Hiashi Hyuuga was in front of Mikoto his Byakugan eyes blazing with anger while she too glared at him with her own sharingan eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER! YOUR JUST LIKE THE MONSTER AND HIS DEMON WOMEN!" only to get backhanded by Mikoto, those that saw this were surprised. Mikoto Uchiha just _struck_ Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head!

Glaring murderously, the beautiful woman spoke, ''If you _ever_ speak of either of those two with ill intent again...I will..._Kill you!_'' Hiashi just grinned at the answer as both Hinata and Hanabi looked on shocked. Don't forgot Hinata is dead so that's why she shock.

''Oh I see...I remember now, your best friend was...that..._Uzumaki woman_...then...that _demon_...is also a very good friend of yours...I forgot...'' he grinned smugly as Mikoto took a step forward. Pulling out a kunai, which made a few Hyuuga's tense, she spoke. Though she never noticed how a few of them shifted nervously when the Uzumaki woman was mentioned.

''I warned you Hiashi-teme, you insulted Naruto...now I will kill you!'' to which she charged at him with him getting into stance...

Only to be stopped when two people appeared in front of her one she recognized completely while a few shinobi in the crowd gaped and few women glared.

For the first woman by all standards looked like a Goddess made alive. She had a bust of a D-cup even with the Anbu armor restraining it a bit it was still see able. Her long silky maroon hair fell upon her back as her heart shaped face was set into a stern expression. Her deep violet eyes were glaring dangerously at Hiashi Hyuuga as was the other yet almost identical teen beside her. Her skin was a milky smooth porcelain which had not a single blemish or scar of any kind. She wore a normal looking set of Anbu clothing. Her mask though was that of a Kitsune with 6 red line marks on the mask it hung from her utility belt on her right hip. On her left hip was a beautifully crafted katana from which seemed t entrance you in its elegance but, the underlying message was that...

It was _extremely deadly..._

This woman was Uzumaki Kushina, Ex-Jinchuuriki of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ and she hadn't aged a day from how people remembered her at the Kyuubi attack and before then. Beside her looked to be a twin of her only her hair had golden streaks going down her hair, her eyes were that of a light shade of violet. Her bust was a sizable c-cup from what was seen in the Anbu clothing yet it could be restrained. Like Kushina, on her left hip was a deadly looking Katana only it was orange in color from the scabbard, the handle though was a pitch black. She was at least in height 5'6 just like that of Kushina.

This woman was Uzumaki Naruki, daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and... sister of Uzumaki Naruto. Mikoto couldn't believe her eyes, in front of her was the said to be _killed_ Uzumaki Kushina, her best friend. So many emotions swept through her it was uncountable...

But she could only utter one word... ''K-kushi-chan?'' which the said woman just turned her head a bit and grinned widely. ''Hey there Miko-chan! Just give us a sec we need to put mister stick-in-the-ass Hiashi here!'' she pointing at Hiashi dramatically very, _very _similar to a certain spiky blond many knew in the crowd would do.

''A real good ass-kicking!'' making Hiashi hiding his shock spoke with anger, ''You...think you can...beat me?...HAHAHAHAHA!'' he outright laughed like a madman thinking this _commoner_ could beat him. Even if it was Kushina she must have lost some of her skills in the years! Right?... Kushina glared while Naruki looked around the area her eyes glistening in what seemed like..._excitement?_

''Kaa-chan...where is...onii-sama?'' Kushina blinked and turned her attention to her daughter, about to speak she was silenced when...

**BOOM!**

The body of Nagato shot out of the forest and through the air, blood leaking out of his mouth his long bland red hair whipping through the winds. Many blinked upon the sight before screams could be heard from many, Kushina though saw the resemblance of the Uzumaki traditional looks in him. Only when the screams reached her and Naruki's ears did they look closely.

They could finally see the masked face of the transformed Naruto, his left hand grasping Nagato's face. That's when they shot down at at the crater with many seeing the inevitable clash, Kushina and Naruki's eyes widened before they jumped back as did many of the others.

**BOOM!**

Smoke erupted from the crater, smoke rose up as it blew away in the wind. Many had to cover their faces from the sudden explosion of debris and smoke. Only when it started to clear up did they see what was happening infront of them...

It was Naruto in his transformed state, his clawed foot on the head of Nagato. His obsidian blade pointed down at his head in a stabbing motion his masked face glaring dangerously yet murderously at him. His long golden hair whipped around the wind as did some of his ripped clothing. This seemed to get many people's attention. It especially got Kushina's and Naruki's when they noticed the golden long hair.

''N-Naruto-kun...'' Kushina heard this whipping her head to who said it she saw the tearful state of Hyuuga Hanabi, her eyes had tears coming out of her eyes as sadness just _radiated_ from them. She also saw her best friend Mikoto tearing up as well when they saw the masked person before them. A sudden dread overcame rose up in her stomach as she spoke,

''Miko-chan...is...that?'' which Mikoto just nodded answering her obvious question.

''Yes...that's him...but this is the result of throwing away everything...to protect Sasame..." she said making Kushina look down in shock before they all heard something shocking. That was when a evil laugh came for Sasame mouth as everyone look at her "Naruto has unlock his blood he will now become the rule of the world and all women will been over ass backwords as he fucks us all into god hood." Everyone eyes widen at this "Do you see can you not feel it give in to your sexuality and become one with us..." Mikoto eyes turn angry as starts to think "YOU TURN HIM LIKE THIS ON..." Sasame smiles "I know of his destiny to become greater then any warrior every. Now give your sex to him and you will be saved."

Naruto rose his right hand gripping his obsidian colored katana and brought it down to end the life of Nagato...only to have his wrist caught in a vice-like grip from one Umino Iruka, his face 'showing' sadness and pity, ''Naruto...that's enough...if you kill him...you'll be no better...then _Kyuubi!_'' Only for Naruto to ignore his words and keep pushing his wrist down as Iruka trembled to keep him from killing Nagato.

''Naruto! Listen please don't!'' his words once again unanswered, the blade almost an inch away from Nagato's neck. ''Uzumaki Naruto!, listen to me! If you do this...you will be just like the village sees you as...and that's nothing more then a _monster!_ Konoha is protected! Don't...kill him...Naruto...your like a brother to me...don't do it!'' his words this time made Naruto freeze in his tracks the blade drawing a small amount of blood from Nagato's neck.

Iruka thinking he stopped him sighed in relief as did a few others. Owl though glared through his visible eye at the form of his ex-student in what seemed to be suspicion. Only from the slight twitch from his wrist did Owl yell, ''Iruka move!'' too late to react, the Umino blinked before he was sent flying his left arm completely _sliced_ off. The outstretched right hand of Naruto pointing at Iruka. Many watched horrified at what just happened as Hinata and Mikoto watched Naruto in a sense of worry and shock. Kushina and Naruki though kept their eyes on him at all times watching him to show any sense of how this..._being_ was Naruto...

They heard his full name and wanted to know for sure...was this Uzumaki naruto? The same one Kushina had as her firstborn? The same one that was stolen from her at birth?

The same one she was forced to leave by Hiruzen and Danzo's men?

Iruka looked at his dismembered stump that was where his arm was before his eyes fell upon the indifferent and silent form of Naruto. The same child he was forced by Hiruzen to be nice to, the same child that played all those pranks on Konoha throughout his childhood, the same child...

He _hated _with every fiber of his being.

''M-m-monster...'' he muttered

Naruto only acted by that word with him placing his curved horns in Iruka's bloody direction and before the amazement yet horror of those that knew what he was gonna do started to charge yet another crimson sphere attack.

The same one that blew up a quarter of Hi no Kuni!

Sasame Smile "FINSH HIM!" Sasame voice echo thought the empty land as red beautiful red beam fire out of Naruto horns this time making everyone horrify of the damage , when the red flash this time there was no boom it was just quite and then the sound came blowing back sending all them back in backlash of the force.

GYYYHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sasame evil laugh echo as everyone but her went flying back and she knew the Lost king had return... and with her Jutsu he would be complete HAHAHAHAHA! **''Grgh...argh..! ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA**RRRRRRR!'' With that Naruto grabs onto Sasame and both disappear into a white flash making everyone go wide eye. What does this mean will it means Konoha has fallen and there warrior of light has turn or has he we may never know, but I can tell you this he may be seen again whom know, but one thing is; nobody will stop this creature of power or force.

Chapter End.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I did this just for run, I had a idea of a Female Naruto with different body type I just don't know how I would a story. SO I just made a New What I think would be New Female Naruto for a story i'm trying to do, so i just said fuck and did this.

I don't own Naruto or Bleach because Bleach the Manga is good and Naruto the Manga is going down Hill again.

100 years later

It has been 100 Years since Naruto transformation and the world was at peace, but not because of Naruto, but because of a Futa name Ran-Ran that appear one day out of nowhere and seal the 7 tail beast that where trap inside the stone statue. Everyone talks about that day and how everyone cheer on this women, but nobody knew her true story if people would have know that Ran-Ran was once the body known as Naruto it would have cause shit storm. For those wondering why nobody knew well... Ran-Ran was 7,3 women and had skin that was jet black all over her body, she also had white lines going down her face above and below both eyes that went down her face along her neck all the way down to her Jumbo size dick that she keep seal away inside her pants. If anyone would have seen her dick it would half been tip white with two line going across it going up to her stomach were the other two line met from the face. She also has or had lines that went form her finger always to the side of her breast.

Her nipples where white and each boob had one while line that almost touch the lines coming to her boob. The seal on her stomach was same but it was white; she also had two white lines going down her back and stopping right on her ass cheeks with Uzumaki swirl on it. She also had to white lines on each backleg. But most of these where hidden under clothes and nobody would see these. Ran-Ran would go on to make a species of Human known as Vizard. This species would go on to use Jutsu, Kido, and many more techniques that would be lost over time, but like all good things must come to a end, so what do you think would happen when the Uzumaki Clan Vs Vizard clan battle...well that easy to understand all you got to do is look out the window and you have your answer.

Just then a group of kids open there door to see...

END

AN

If I do a 100 Naruto and bleach story I would go 100% gore on it since I don't really see that many on the site. I just want to test to see if I could do a Black skin type warrior. I also mean black like Hair black. I have no idea what i'm saying anymore...


End file.
